herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tramp/Gallery
Gallery ''Lady and the Tramp'' Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.09.58 AM.png|Tramp Wakes Up by The Train Noise Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.10.18 AM.png|Tramp got to Stretch for Waking Up Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.10.31 AM.png|Tramp takes a shower Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.36.29 AM.png|Tramp takes a breath Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.10.47 AM.png|Tramp takes off for a walk Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.37.05 AM.png|Tramp goes around to the building street Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.11.01 AM.png|Tramp look at the Puppy Store Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.37.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.37.48 AM.png|"Coochie coochie coochie coochie coo." Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.38.26 AM.png|"Oh no no Nope Too much starch." Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.11.48 AM.png lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1680.jpg|he walk to Tonys and pick up his Breakfast Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.41.04 AM.png|Tramp Jump around to the circle Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.41.13 AM.png|Tramp looks at Joe Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.41.19 AM.png|Tramp runs off to get the bone Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.12.09 AM.png|Tramp catch his Breakfast Bone Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.41.34 AM.png|"Yes!" Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.41.38 AM.png|Tramp leaves Tony Restaurant Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.12.13 AM.png|Tramp eat his breakfast Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.12.24 AM.png|Tramp hear the man outside and try to look outside Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.42.36 AM.png|Tramp saw the Dogcatcher walking Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.42.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.42.47 AM.png|Tramp walks out the fence Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.12.41 AM.png|Tramp reads the paper on the wall Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.12.46 AM.png|Tramp Surprise Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.12.52 AM.png|Tramp helps with Bull Dog and Peg Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.12.58 AM.png|Tramp Rescue Peg and Bull Dog Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.43.45 AM.png|"All right all right." Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.43.50 AM.png|"No time for wisecracks I've gotta get you out" Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.43.53 AM.png|"I'm tellin' ya the pressure's really hot Signs all over town." Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1852.jpg|Tramp let them Free Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.44.14 AM.png|"Okay okay get going." Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.44.19 AM.png|Tramp hears the Dog Catcher coming. Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1867.jpg|Tramp Try to let them escape Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1869.jpg|"Scram! And be careful." Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.13.18 AM.png|Tramp well distracted the Dog Catcher's way Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.44.45 AM.png|Tramp keeps up running from the DogCatcher Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.13.26 AM.png|The Dogcatcher keeps up catching tramp Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.45.01 AM.png|Tramps runs away Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.45.22 AM.png|Tramp hides the door Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.45.31 AM.png|Tramp watch the Dogcatcher chasing Tramp Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.13.36 AM.png|Tramp made afool out of the Dogcatcher Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.46.01 AM.png|Tramp saw the pigeons fly away Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 9.14.03 AM.png|Tramp look at the map and the City Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 12.44.05 PM.png|Tramp walks around in the sidewalk Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 12.44.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 12.44.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 12.44.25 PM.png|Tramp smile lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2467.jpg|Tramp watch Lady and her friends Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 12.44.37 PM.png|"Just a cute little bundle of trouble." Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 12.44.57 PM.png|"Yeah They scratch pinch pull ears." Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 12.45.05 PM.png|"Aw but shucks any dog can take that." Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 12.45.14 PM.png|Tramp push Jock out the way lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2525.jpg|"Home wreckers, that's what they are." Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_3.29.04_PM.png|Tramp look at Jock getting Angry Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_3.29.12_PM.png|Tramp walk away from Jock 1_441.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2549.jpg|Tramp Itch his Leg Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 12.48.42 PM.png|Tramp yelled at Trusty Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 12.49.08 PM.png|"You start barking at some strange mutt." lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2567.jpg|Tramp barks at Jock Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 12.49.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 12.49.45 PM.png|Tramp is whiny lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2574.jpg|"Stop that racket! You'll wake the baby" faking the words again Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 12.50.11 PM.png|" And then then they hit you in the room and board department." Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 12.50.16 PM.png|Tramp lay down to the grass on his legs lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-2590.jpg|"Remember those nice, juicy cuts of beef?" Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.28.21 PM.png|Tramp lays down all the way back Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.28.40 PM.png|Tramp was Laughing at them and tell everyone a joke Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.28.47 PM.png|Jock tells Tramp to go away Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 12.51.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 12.50.58 PM.png Screen_Shot_2018-05-02_at_3.30.23_PM.png|Tramp leaves Lady alone Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.29.02 PM.png|Tramp walks out Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.29.52 PM.png|Tramp saw Lady in Danger Rescue Lady.jpeg|Tramp was stand behind lady Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.30.08 PM.png|Tramp Fights the Stray Dogs Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.30.37 PM.png|Tramp saw the Muzzle on Lady's Mouth Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.31.15 PM.png|Tramp was thinking of an idea to get rid of the Muzzle Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.31.28 PM.png|Lady Follows Tramp Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.31.43 PM.png|Tramp take Lady to the Zoo Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.32.04 PM.png|Lady and Tramp hid in the budge grass Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.32.31 PM.png|Tramp was faking to be pet and distract these 2 Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.32.53 PM.png|Lady follow Tramp to the Zoo when the people are still fighting Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.33.01 PM.png|Tramp and Lady Look at the Monkeys Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.33.24 PM.png|Tramp saw the Alligator Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.33.41 PM.png|Tramp was Surprise that the Crocodile Might eat her Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.33.48 PM.png|Tramp saved Lady from the Crocodile Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.58.13 PM.png|"Too closely related to humans." Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.34.01 PM.png|Tramp Surprise again that the tree is going to fall Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.34.26 PM.png|Lady and Tramp meet the Beaver Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.34.45 PM.png|"Now Bite Hard!" Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.35.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.35.38 PM.png|Lady told Tramp the whole story about Aunt Sarah how she got that Muzzle on Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.35.48 PM.png|Tramp tells Lady that he has a family once Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.36.03 PM.png|Lady and Tramp takes a walk to Tony's Restaurant Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.36.12 PM.png|Tramp lead Lady to the Shortcut Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.36.30 PM.png|Tramps said to Lady Stay Put Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.36.48 PM.png|Tramp meets Tony Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.36.57 PM.png|Tramp shows Tony that she has a guest Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.37.15 PM.png|Tramps read the menu and he order Spaghetti Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.37.43 PM.png|Tramp and Lady eat Spaghetti Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.37.50 PM.png|Tramp slid the Spaghetti to his mouth like a worm Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.38.15 PM.png|Tony and Joe sing a song to Tramp and Lady to sing Bella Norte Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.38.23 PM.png Lady_and_the_Tramp's_puppy_love_over_pasta.png|Lady_and_the_Tramp's_puppy_love_over_pasta 87970p.jpg|Lady and Tramp are in Love 87979p.jpg|Tramp meet a foot print in the sidewalk Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.39.15 PM.png|Lady and Tramp are Sleeping Together Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.39.31 PM.png|"eh Something Wrong Pege" Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.39.47 PM.png|Lady and Tramp Talk Love.jpg|Lady and Tramp download-4.jpg Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.40.21 PM.png|Tramp tell her if she joying him Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.40.31 PM.png|Lady Follow Tramp in the Way Home Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.40.45 PM.png|Tramp sing a song to himself say this is the night Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.40.52 PM.png|Tramp was thinking about a plan to chase Chickens Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.41.02 PM.png|Lady and Tramp are Trespassing in the farm house Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.41.15 PM.png|Tramp Chase Chickens Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.41.21 PM.png|Lady and Tramp Running away from the farm House Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.41.30 PM.png|Tramp follow Lady to the Circle Hole Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.41.41 PM.png|Tramp lost Lady Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 12.41.46 PM.png|Tramp well find Lady lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7248.jpg|Tramp Found Lady lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7260.jpg|"Anything new in the kennel club set?" lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7265.jpg|Tramp was Laughing Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.14.06 PM.png|Tramp drops the bone to Lady Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7283.jpg|Tramp was Confuse about Lady Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.14.11 PM.png|and he wonders why Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.14.27 PM.png|"Looks like I'm the one that's in the doghouse." Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.14.35 PM.png|Tramp Look at Jock getting Angry Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.14.52 PM.png|Tramp step in to lady's doghouse 88171p.jpg|"It Wasn't My Fault" Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.15.05 PM.png 88174p.jpg|"I thought you were right behind me Honest!" Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.15.19 PM.png|"When I heard they'd taken you to the pound" Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.15.29 PM.png|"Who could ever harm a cute little trick like you?" Lady_arguing_with_Tramp_over_his_many_girlfriends.jpg|Lady Argues Tramp Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7413.jpg|Tramp walk away from Lady Until Step Forward Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7436.jpg|Tramp got his paw in the Bowl 88188p.jpg|Tramp Surprise that Lady well never see him again Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.15.50 PM.png|Tramp look at the bone in the Bowl Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.15.57 PM.png|Tramp is sad because he didn't say good bye to her Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.16.20 PM.png|Tramp is still out of sight until the Rat Came Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.16.32 PM.png|Tramp comes back to lady Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.16.42 PM.png|Lady told Tramp that the rat is here in the house Attack Rat from The Baby.jpeg|Tramp Saw Rat Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.16.51 PM.png|Tramp fights The Rat Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.17.00 PM.png|Tramp is okay until his paw is hurt 88263p.jpg|Lady and Tramp are Together again Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.17.15 PM.png|Aunt Sarah Push Tramp in the Closet Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.17.57 PM.png|Tramp is Caught by the Dogcatcher Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 4.18.12 PM.png|Tramp hear Trusty and Jock Rescuing Tramp Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8406.jpg|Lady Rescue Tramp download-5.jpg|Tramp has the Collar in the end Download-7.jpg|Tramp has a family now and becomes a father 88365p.jpg|Tramp is the end of the 1st Film 20140619_001414.jpg|Tramp in Cameo for Hundred in One Dalmatians|link=Twilight Park Tiyldd3.png|Lady and Tramp in Disney Anthology Tiyldd8.png|Lady and Tramp joying with Donald Duck ''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-53.jpg|Lady and Tramp are in the second film start walking the streets lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-700.jpg|Tramp look at the window that Scamp is Outside Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-724.jpg|"Best thing to Jim Dear could have done for the boy chain him up" Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-738.jpg|Lady talks to Tramp about Scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-745.jpg|"He has to Learn to live by the Rules of the house firm discipline molds up into a dog" Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-773.jpg|"Yes Pidge but i found you and if it weren't for you I'd have wound up by the Pound" Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-791.jpg|Lady tell Tramp he need to talk to his son Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 8.10.58 PM.png|Scamp howls when Tramp is here Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 8.11.09 PM.png|Tramp hurt his ears because is to loud to howl Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 8.11.19 PM.png|Tramp bring Scamp Food Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 8.11.26 PM.png|Tramp talks to Scamp Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 8.11.50 PM.png|Tramp helps Scamp Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 8.12.09 PM.png|Tramp helps scamp to untangle up Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 8.12.22 PM.png|Tramp itch his body Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 8.12.41 PM.png|"oh you well be Surprise Scamp i am only try to Protect You" Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 8.12.58 PM.png|"Those are the Rules Son" Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 8.13.09 PM.png|Tramp yells at Scamp Screen Shot 2018-04-29 at 8.13.14 PM.png|Tramp get upset to scamp Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2901.jpg|Lady and Tramp saw Jock and Trusty again Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.35.31 PM.png|Tramp tell the girls well bring scamp back at home Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.35.51 PM.png|"Your old man's got twice the speed and cunning as any dog half his age" Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.35.59 PM.png|Tramp jumps up the dog house and slip and fall for himself Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.36.12 PM.png|Just usin a few forgotten muscles that's all." Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.42.26 PM.png|Tramp tell Lady said come on Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.42.32 PM.png|"no telling what mischief that pup's gettin into" Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4277.jpg|"Come on Pidge" Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4291.jpg|Trusty,Jock,Lady,and Tramp saw Scamp in the river Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4296.jpg|Tramp Jump off the Rock Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.43.45 PM.png|Tramp swim the river to Rescue Scamp Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.43.53 PM.png|Tramp get swim close to catch Scamp Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.44.05 PM.png|Tramp pick up Scamp and get off the water Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4342.jpg|Lady and Tramp also Jock made a fool that is a wig Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.44.32 PM.png|"I shouldnt have been|so hard on him" Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4826.jpg|Lady ,Tramp,and Jim Dear ready to go home Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.45.56 PM.png|Tramp stop walking and see something strange Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.46.01 PM.png|Tramp sniff his nose something very strange Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.46.08 PM.png|Tramp look at the grass and sniff Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.46.17 PM.png|Tramp and Lady saw a pigeon Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4875.jpg|Tramp is still sad about Scamp Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.47.54 PM.png|"Old Tramp Hmph If only the old Tramp|was still here" Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4944.jpg|Tramp and Lady saw Jim Dear and Darling are still sad Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4962.jpg|Tramp is in the picture frame when he touch his tail in the 1st Film Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4998.jpg|Lady, Tramp and her daughters look at Jim Dear and Darling still watching Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.48.54 PM.png|Tramp and Jim Dear are still looking for Scamp Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.49.32 PM.png|Tramp pull his head down Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5280.jpg|Tramp shake his leg body Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5305.jpg|family still watching the parade and still eating the picnic Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.51.10 PM.png|Tramp is happy when scamp came back Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.51.36 PM.png|Tramp try to stop Scamp stealing the Turkey Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.51.47 PM.png|Tramp chase Scamp the Turkey Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.52.06 PM.png|Scamp run off from his dad when the Dogcatcher slip down in the floor Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.53.07 PM.png|Tramp talks to Scamp about his past when he was a street dog Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.53.30 PM.png|Tramp and Buster made a choice from Scamp to be a junkyard dog or home Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.54.21 PM.png|Tramp was Surprise that Scamp made that Choice from Buster Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.54.50 PM.png|"I guess there are some things you have to learn on your own. When youve had enough,|our door is always open" Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.55.25 PM.png|Tramp dos the trick on Busters Trick Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.56.31 PM.png|"What is a Family Caring and devoted hearts" Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.56.44 PM.png|Tramp is still sad about Scamp Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6531.jpg|Lady saw Tramp is still sad about Scamp Running Away Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6541.jpg|Tramp look at Scamps Bed Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6548.jpg|"Love that well follow you everywhere" Screen Shot 2018-06-02 at 11.36.29 AM.png|Tramp takes a breath Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6592.jpg|"Always There to help you on your way" Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6613.jpg|"Family" Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6728.jpg|Tramp fall a sleep and hear Angel Barking Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6733.jpg|Angel tell Tramp that Scamp is in the Pound Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.59.42 PM.png|"Scamp" Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.59.47 PM.png|Tramp and Angel running to the streets to rescue Scamp Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 4.59.59 PM.png|"Hold on Son!" Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.00.12 PM.png|Tramp right behind to Scamp Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.00.30 PM.png|Tramp is knock down and hurt Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.00.45 PM.png|Tramp saw Scamp is hurt and fight Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.00.50 PM.png|Tramp fights with Reggie Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.01.10 PM.png|Tramp got out the cage and Beat Reggie out Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.01.17 PM.png|Tramp saw Scamp was killed by Reggie Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.01.21 PM.png|Tramp try to kiss Scamp in the face Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.01.30 PM.png|Tramp was happy that Scamp is alright Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.01.51 PM.png|Tramp and Scamp saw The Dogcatcher again Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.01.59 PM.png|Scamp and Tramp saw Angel bitting the dogcatcher's butt Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.02.13 PM.png|Tramp,Scamp,and Angel left the Dog Pound lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7021.jpg|Scamp apologies to Tramp the he shouldn't run away download-6.jpg|Tramp forgives scamp Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.04.32 PM.png|Tramp,Jock,Trusty,and Angel saw Scamp that he need his collar back Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.05.02 PM.png|Tramp was so proud of Scamp Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.05.16 PM.png|"That's my Boy!" Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.05.32 PM.png|Tramp Jock Trusty Scamp and Angry left the Junkyard Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.05.43 PM.png|Tramp and Scamps run home Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.05.55 PM.png|Tramp runs off to see his wife Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7313.jpg|Tramp saw Lady hugs Scamp to return home Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7317.jpg|Lady and Tramp saw Jim Dear put down Junior Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.06.07 PM.png|Jim Dear pet Tramp Screen Shot 2018-04-30 at 5.06.16 PM.png|Tramp barks Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7331.jpg Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7378.jpg|Tramp saw Scamp barking at Angel Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7412.jpg Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7443.jpg|Lady and Tramp are begging for Jim Dear to stay Angel inside the House Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7443.jpg|Tramp is the end of the 2nd film 888.png|Lady and the Tramp in House of Mouse House_Of_Mouse_-_Jiminy_Cricket.jpg|Lady and the Tramp|link=Eating Spaketti Unknown-4.jpeg Unknown-6.jpeg Unknown-5.jpeg Unknown-7.jpeg Amontonados_HouseOfMouse-1.png Maitre-d'ly-By-Goofy-1.png Screen_Shot_2018-04-23_at_3.08.19_PM.png|Lady and the Tramp in Mickey's House of Villains Cameo End.jpeg|Lady and the Tramp in Mickey's Snowed Christmas at House of Mouse Gsdx_20110412044846_538x413.jpg|Lady and the Tramp cameo in Kingdom Hearts Magic_Carpet_in_The_Lion_King_1½_(Cameo).jpg|Lady and the Tramp cameo in The Lion King 1½ Mickey_Mouse_2013_Lady_and_Tramp.jpg|Lady and the Tramp in the Mickey Mouse 2013 TV show IMG_9983.png|Disney Parks Disneyland_50th_Anniversary_2004.jpg|Lady and the Tramp in Disneyland Lady_and_Tramp_Topiary.jpg|Lady and the Tramp in Disney Epcot P2110230.jpg|Tramp in Disney World Lady_and_the_Tramp_POP_2_Pack.jpg|Lady and the Tramp Pop Up Toys EmojiBlitzTramp.png|Tramp in Disney Emoji Tramp_Valentine_Tsum_Tsum_Mini.jpg|Tramp Tsum Tsum Tramptsumtsum.jpg tramp.jpg|Tramp in Vinylmation Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.47.13 PM.png|Tramp can hear the dog barking Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.47.37 PM.png|Tramp runs off to rescue Lady Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.48.00 PM.png|Tramp hears the dogs Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.48.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.48.23 PM.png|Tramp jump off the fence and rescue Lady Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.48.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.49.04 PM.png|Tramp fights the brown dog and bites his leg Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.49.14 PM.png|Tramp bites his mouth lip Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.49.22 PM.png|Tramp bites his neck and push him off the barrow Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.49.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.49.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.50.04 PM.png|"And Stay Out" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.50.10 PM.png|"Hey Pidge" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.50.16 PM.png|Tramp was so glad of Lady to be safe Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.50.31 PM.png|"Ah you poor kid Oh we've gotta get this off." Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.50.42 PM.png|"I think I know the very place." Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.51.21 PM.png|Tramp look at Lady walking Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.51.24 PM.png|"No no This way Follow me." Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.51.30 PM.png|Lady and Tramp walk aside to the Cottage car Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.51.39 PM.png|Lady and Tramp hide to the bushes Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.51.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.52.02 PM.png|"Yeah well well that's That's the angle." Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.52.06 PM.png|Tramp watch at the window Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.52.56 PM.png|Tramp told Lady to stay put Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.53.04 PM.png|Tramp look at the Police Officer and whistle. Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.53.10 PM.png|Tramp bark at the Police man Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.53.17 PM.png|Tramp look at the Man Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.54.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.54.22 PM.png|Tramp opens his mouth and look at the man Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.54.26 PM.png|Tramp was Angry at the Police Man Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.54.33 PM.png|Tramp growls and Bark at the Policeman Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.54.50 PM.png|Tramp barks at the Policeman's face Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.55.02 PM.png|Tramp gives the book to him Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.55.10 PM.png|"Thank You" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.55.35 PM.png|Tramp bites the man's coat Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.55.57 PM.png|Tramp barks at the Policeman and the Man Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.56.20 PM.png|Tramp saids to lady "is time to go" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.57.21 PM.png|Tramp watch the birds fly away Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.57.37 PM.png|Lady and Tramp go inside the Apes cage Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.58.03 PM.png|Tramp tell Lady that is not necessary to the Monkeys Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.58.09 PM.png|they get out the monkey place Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.58.22 PM.png|"Uh-oh Alligators Now there's an idea! Say Al" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.58.36 PM.png|"do you suppose your could nip this contraption off for us?" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.58.40 PM.png|Tramp saw the Alligator moving close Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.58.56 PM.png|Tramp Saw The Crocodile's Mouth to eat Lady Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.59.12 PM.png|"Whoa! Whoa!" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.59.15 PM.png|Tramp rescue lady from the crocodile Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 1.59.48 PM.png|Lady and Tramp are going too run Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.00.31 PM.png|"What harebrained idiot would" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.02.11 PM.png|"Hey look. A beaver!" Screen_Shot_2018-05-11_at_2.53.18_PM.png|"Here's the answer to our problem." Screen_Shot_2018-05-11_at_2.53.29_PM.png|"Pardon me friend." Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.02.44 PM.png|"I wonder if you'd do us a little" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.02.56 PM.png|Tramp talks to Mr. Busy Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.03.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.03.21 PM.png|"This will only take a second of your time." Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.04.18 PM.png|Tramp got an idea Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.04.28 PM.png|"The haulin'. Exactly!" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.04.54 PM.png|"Now what you need is" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.05.00 PM.png|"What you need is a log puller." Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.05.14 PM.png|"a log puller!" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.05.26 PM.png|Tramp wink his eye Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.05.28 PM.png|"And by a lucky coincidence" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.05.33 PM.png|"you see before you" Screen_Shot_2018-05-11_at_2.53.29_PM.png|"Pardon me friend." Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.02.44 PM.png|"I wonder if you'd do us a little" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.02.56 PM.png|Tramp talks to Mr. Busy Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.03.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.03.21 PM.png|"This will only take a second of your time." Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.04.18 PM.png|Tramp got an idea Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.04.28 PM.png|"The haulin'. Exactly!" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.04.54 PM.png|"Now what you need is" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.05.00 PM.png|"What you need is a log puller." Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.05.14 PM.png|"a log puller!" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.05.26 PM.png|Tramp wink his eye Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.05.28 PM.png|"And by a lucky coincidence" Screen Shot 2018-06-03 at 2.05.33 PM.png|"you see before you" ''Lady and the Tramp'' (2019) Tramp_Live_Action.jpg Category:Galleries